


To Turn

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Canon - TV, F/F, Femslash, Non Consensual, Porn, Season/Series 02, Torture, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara's trying to break Kahlan, but Kahlan knows better. Written for the femslash kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Turn

She's sure Cara will turn. Kahlan smiles at her, ignoring the split in her lip, waiting for the strike of the agiel on her hips, breasts, belly, wherever Cara has planned this time. Shoulders aching as she swings from the ceiling in chains, skin on fire with the pain, Kahlan lets her eyelids droop for a second and smiles more. Cara will turn; she's growing desperate.

The agiel strikes her cheek this time, knocking her head back, but it's Cara who hisses as she draws near. Kahlan opens her eyes, bleary with overwhelming sensation, and yet she can see the other woman clearly. Maybe she's in her Mord'Sith full leathers again, but her hair is still loose, framing eyes that aren't cold enough to be what Rahl wants. The fire in her eyes is crazed, but Kahlan craves it. She believes in it.

"You're only making this sweeter," Cara purrs darkly, stepping in, sliding the agiel down and over Kahlan's hips as she draws close enough that Kahlan can feel her heat. She can't stop a whimper at the pain, but she twitches, accepts it, almost wants it as if this will force _her_ Cara to break through. Not yet. Cara looks at her with intensity, "I want my confessor pet after only the proper amount of breaking, however long it takes." She flicks out her tongue, brushing against the enflamed skin on Kahlan's cheek.

Kahlan shudders, but she's only a little afraid of the excitement in her blood, the enjoyment of pain even if it's meant to destroy her. Her nipples are hard, her sex swollen, and she both wants and doesn't want this to mean something.

Cara's eyes flick up, down, hooded for a second before they become swirling pools of intent. There's want there, and not just a want for a nameless pet. "Kahlan," Cara murmurs, and it sounds almost like the unbroken Cara that Kahlan first loved. Her hand as it cups Kahlan's breast, stroking before a sharp squeeze, is almost familiar.

Kahlan's voice is dry and cracked, but all her love is in the word, "Cara," as the whisper escapes her. Then Cara's hand is rough, and suddenly the agiel is between her legs, and Kahlan chokes on a scream of torment.

"Break for me," Cara orders in a whisper, one hand at Kahlan's lower back as she satisfies Kahlan's desire and adds unimaginable pain at the same time.

Kahlan gasps for a breath, shaking, unable to tell pain from pleasure anymore, and all she can say in her mind is _she will turn, she will turn, she will turn_. It's not just a mantra. She believes it. Before each strike, she has already forgiven Cara everything, accepted it in love. It hurts—it will always hurt. Kahlan meets the Mord'Sith's eyes cleanly, tears coming down her cheek as she shakes with the power of the agiel, and she knows Cara's not there yet. But she will be. Kahlan knows the power of love, if given time. So she whispers through the pain, "More."


End file.
